


Weirder Things Have Happened After 2 AM

by maidmer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Teenagers, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenager!Phan, AU idea/prompt came from something on Tumblr a stumbled across a while ago:<br/>"I come here when I want to be alone and I didn’t think anyone knew about it, so where the hell did you come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirder Things Have Happened After 2 AM

The stars made the sky seem big and endless, and fucking achingly beautiful to him. Dan knew that sitting on the edge of the four-story school’s roof was stupid, especially past this tiny town’s curfew.  
But his parents were just fighting, and staying in his room feeling like the walls were closing in was a much worse option than being escorted home by a lonely late-shift cop.  
He slowly shifted his hips, and began to lower his back towards the unforgiving gravel of the roof.  
And that’s when the security door (that he cut the wire for) swung open.  
Dan dug his fingers into the grit, and sat up so fast wind rushed past his ears.  
He heard light footsteps, too light to be a security guard or a police officer. When he turned around, he could faintly see a teenaged boy not much different from himself, maybe a year or two his senior.  
Dan decided to let the pale guy notice him on his own, and again moved his body slightly, as to not fall off the straight drop of his current prison.  
When the bloke finally turned toward him, he seemed to double take (probably because it was 2:47 in the morning on a Wednesday evening, and the limit was over three hours ago), and stumbled over one of the sputtering air conditioners, almost face planting in the coarse stones Dan currently had embedded in the heels of his palms.  
As soon as the boy caught his balance, he ambled cautiously toward Dan, trying not to make fool of himself once more.  
Now that Dan could see him, all of the pale angles of his face, it became clear why the boy swayed the way he did.  
This kid was fucking Phil Lester (huge klutz), a year twelve Dan barely knew, but saw every other day in his humanities class.  
(they’ve never even spoken to each other)  
It appeared that at the same point Dan realized this intruder was a classmate, was the same time Phil grasped that there was a stupid year 10 boy perched in the place he sat, almost every night.  
“What the hell are you doing here Howell?”  
Dan’s mouth fell open  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said what are you doing on the roof at three am idiot!”  
(it was at this instant, Dan remembered that Lester was a fucking student assistant, and he could easily be suspended for trespassing and breaking & entering)  
The blood swiftly ran to his brain, and managed to help his senseless-self gather an adequate response.  
“I’m doing research for an astronomy project Lester, duh! And what are you doing here, technically you’re breaking the rules too, even as a teacher’s aid…”  
(he wasn’t working on his astronomy project- Dan wasn’t even in astronomy)  
Dan let that statement hang in the air for a second, before crossing his arms and trying his best to look a bit more assured of himself.  
Yet that barely appeared necessary anymore, because Lester’s stance deflated as his own grew in confidence. (not that Dan cared)  
In fact, Phil (could Dan even think using Lester’s first name?) looked defeated, before he even started. He lifted his head, and met Dan’s gaze.  
“Yes, Howell, I am presently choosing to lack my usual moral compass, as to try and get a few moments of peace before I must return home and rejoin the world of responsibility.”  
As Lester spoke, Dan could hear the lilting quality of his (in this town’s) unusually Northern accent. He’s never heard anything quite like it before.  
“Well then Lester, I never knew you were capable of failing to follow school policies.”  
And it was true, seeing as not once had Dan ever seen the strange boy in front of him do a single thing to stand out as any kind of troublemaker (like himself, for instance).  
The pale guy then glared at Dan, altering his formerly (kind of) casual, friendly position into one of slight aggression.  
“I guess it’s my turn to say ‘excuse me,’ Howell, seeing as you don’t know a fucking thing about me, or my ability to follow school policies.”  
Dan sucked in a quick breath, searching his brain for a witty something to fire back at him.  
“Oh.” (that wasn’t a smart comeback)  
He could feel Lester’s eyes on him once again, and god, he felt like the toddler caught with their hand in the cookie jar. (the metaphorical cookie jar was the so-called “secret” roof Dan’s been enjoying the past five years)  
The boy in front of him cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry, that was pretty harsh of me, wasn’t it. I’m uh, not going to report you, y’know.” The entire time Lester spoke, he tensed his muscles, scratching the back of his neck.  
Dan let out the breath he’d been holding for over a minute, and let his body lose a bit of the taut nervous energy coiled in his bones, since he heard that heavy, rusty door swing open.  
Now it was his turn to cough.  
“Yeah, I was bein a bit of a twat- and I really appreciate you not turning me in.”  
“Don’t mention it. I guess in theory, I would have to tell administration I broke the rules as well.” Lester let a tiny chuckle pass his lips, and the tension that had been pressing on the two boys lifted some.  
Dan allowed himself a small smile.  
“You would, wouldn’t you?”  
The darker haired boy nodded, his barely-smile widening, just a tad. And for no reason other than this strange classmate of his kind-of grinning, Dan felt his own slight smirk grow into something more good-natured and innocent.  
“Anyway Howell, I know you aren’t working on an astronomy project. You have no supplies, and no telescope.” Genuine mirth danced in Lester’s blue eyes.  
“Fuck, ok you caught me. But before I tell you shit, you’re gonna explain why you are up here, seeing as I was sitting here first!”  
(Dan was actually rather curious, seeing as he thought the only person who could get up here, was himself, and how he had never seen this guy before now)  
Lester instantly became uncomfortable again, but still appeared to think of something to say.  
“Alright, I’m here because I need a break from my place. It sucks, ok.”  
That was something Dan could actually relate to. (Fuck, he could relate to this guy so much)  
So he got up, and went over to the tattered blue backpack he always carried. And Dan pulled out a bottle of whiskey, the burn-your-tongue American kind. (the kind he drank when he looked as fucked a Lester looked at this very moment)  
Dan took a shot, grimaced, and did it again. Then held it out to Lester.  
“It helps, I promise.”  
Lester gave him tentative smile, and took it.  
“Thanks, I think. Why do you have alcohol in your bag though?”  
Dan could feel the heat on his cheeks.  
“Because it helps sometimes- but that doesn’t matter, because you look like you need it; just take a swig and pass it my way.”  
It was kind of hilarious, telling a boy at least two years his senior how to drink whiskey. (considering he was a 15 year old kid) And Dan was not disappointed when Lester took his first sip.  
The older guy shuddered, and his face scrunched up into a grimace.  
“Howell! Son of a mother that’s fire in my throat!”  
Dan didn’t even try to conceal his laughter, he just let it bubble up from the bottom of his stomach up his esophagus and out of his mouth. This was the hardest he’d laughed in years.  
Lester wasn’t as amused, with his still wrinkled nose and disgruntled appearance.  
“Fuck you Howell!” Yet Dan knew that Lester was just being a drama queen. (funny how you learn someone’s body language in the wee hours of the morning)  
Again, Dan laughed, making his whole body shake with the force of unaltered joy. He fired another comeback.  
“I’d fuck you, but the law might come after us.”  
Lester’s mouth opened slightly, and the previous look of disgust was replaced with one of curiosity. (and was that longing?)  
The other boy’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“I doubt that Howell.”  
Dan shifted his weight, putting his weight onto one leg. He snatched the caramel-tinted bottle from Lester’s hands, and downed some quickly. The cap easily screwed on, and he haphazardly tossed it onto his bag.  
Then Dan turned toward the boy in front of him, framed by a fuzzy halo of weak streetlight. Fuck, Lester looked absolutely inviting in this setting.  
“Ever kissed a boy before, Phil Lester?”  
“Uh, no, Howell, I um, have not but- oh fuck it.”  
Dan suddenly had warm hands on his hips and a soft lips on his mouth and oh god, this was so much different from kissing a girl. Girls are velvety and curvy and gentle.  
This was so different. Kissing Phil Lester (a boy), was sharp angles and sweaty bodies and calloused palms and it felt right.  
Lester pulled away for air. Dan smiled.  
“I may not have done that if I hadn’t ran into you in the dead early morning Daniel Howell.”  
“Well you should keep on doing it then, as to enjoy the moment Lester!”  
Phil grinned, and pulled Dan in for another kiss, more tender than the last. This was about the moment Dan realized that maybe, just maybe, someone intruding on his supposedly “private” space isn’t bad.  
(only if said person is a hot young man like Lester over here)  
This time, it was Dan who pulled away first.  
“Hey, uh, Phil?”  
“Yes?”  
“Wanna share this rooftop now?”  
“Of course Howell!”  
The two laid on the dirty, gravelly roof of the school, each just happy to have company.


End file.
